Les Black ne regrettent pas
by SEY-sama
Summary: Regulus Black est, et a toujours été, un Black. Même s'il aurait parfois souhaité ne pas l'être.
_Regulus Black._

 _Un serpentard. Un Mangemort. Un traître. Un héros. Un martyre. Un fils. Un frère. Le plus lâche des courageux. Le plus courageux des lâches._

 _Ces quelques mots résumaient parfaitement la vie de l'un des derniers des Black._

 _Regulus._

 _La fierté de ses parents. La honte de son frère. Le traître des Mangemorts. Le héros des vainqueurs._

 _Tout ce qu'il avait été dans sa courte vie._

 _Reg._

 _Le Reg de Siri. L'amour que se portaient les deux frères pendant leur enfance. Les liens tissés dans la joie et la souffrance. Les disputes et réconciliations houleuses._

 _Ils avaient été des Black, ils avaient toujours fait ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Aucun des deux n'avaient regretté leur mort. Leurs actes, ils les avaient assumés jusqu'au bout. Leurs choix, aussi difficiles qu'ils aient été, ils s'y étaient tenus._

 _Quand Sirius lui avait demandé de choisir entre lui et leur parents, Regulus avait choisi, et les deux Black s'y étaient tenu. Même si Siri voulait le supplier de partir avec lui. Même si Reg voulait crier qu'il avait changé d'avis._

 _Personne ne pouvait envoyer balader une éducation en quelques instants. Ils n'avaient pas fait exception._

 _Reg avait maudit sa famille et ce qu'elle avait fait de lui en un hurlement de rage._

 _Regulus avait pleuré la perte de son frère._

 _Regulus Black s'était dit "Bon débarras" en contenant ses larmes._

 _Si les Black avaient pu éprouver des regrets, le plus acide et corrosif de Reg, Regulus et Regulus Black aurait été d'avoir refusé l'offre de Siri._

 _Mais un Black ne regrette pas. Même quand il regrette._

/

Regulus se réveilla en hurlant.

Il se débattit contre ses draps poisseux de sueur de longues minutes sous les grognements de ses camarades de dortoir. Les jambes flageolantes, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Le souffle encore erratique, il entreprit de se calmer en versant de l'eau froide sur son visage harmonieux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait des cauchemars où son traître de frère y avait une place prédominante. Et ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Les deux mains accrochées aux rebords du lavabo en marbre blanc, Regulus n'apprécia pas le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Ses yeux gris d'habitude inexpressifs étaient teintés de peur. Son corps n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Son visage était d'un blanc maladif. De lourdes cernes violacées ornaient ses yeux. Ses côtes frottaient contre sa peau translucide.

Il avait perdu trop de poids et ne finissait que rarement ses nuits depuis le départ de son frère.

Il était pathétique.

Il regrettait.

-Tu es pathétique, cracha-t-il à son reflet.

La haine était gravée sur ses traits d'habitude harmonieux.

Il se haïssait.

-Les Black ne regrettent pas, essaya-t-il de se convaincre en collant son front contre la glace.

Il se fixa droit dans les yeux, essayant d'atteindre la part corrompue de son âme pour l'extraire.

-Tu as choisi, asséna-t-il à son reflet. Il a choisi. L'affaire est close.

Sauf que son double ne cillait pas. La détermination brillait dans son regard normalement terne, lui disant que, justement, l'affaire n'était pas encore close. Le défiant d'oser le contredire. Le narguant de l'autre côté de la glace. L'autre Lui était persuadé d'avoir raison.

Dans un inexplicable geste de rage, Regulus balança son poing dans le miroir traître. Ignorant la douleur et les quelques gouttes de sang tombant dans le lavabo, le jeune Black fixa avec fascination les multiples reflets qu'avait causé l'impact. Toute une myriade de Regulus le regardaient. L'accusant d'avoir fait le mauvais choix. De regretter alors que les Black ne regrettaient pas. D'avoir laissé partir Siri. D'essayer de le récupérer. D'avoir fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas. De faire ce qu'il fallait. De vouloir lui cracher sa haine au visage. De vouloir se jeter dans ses bras. De le haïr. De l'aimer.

Il se laissa tomber lentement au sol, la tête entre les mains et sanglota.

/

Halloween.

La fête la plus importante de l'année chez les sorciers. La fête que Reg et Siri avaient toujours passé ensemble. Même à Poudlard.

Assis à la table des verts et argents, Regulus regardait son frère en train de faire des blagues à ses congénères. La coqueluche des gryffondors avait l'air nullement affectée par la non-présence de son petit frère, enchaînant toutes les pitreries dont lui seul avait le secret.

De ses mains pâles, il attrapa son verre de Whisky-pur-feu de contrebande et le vida d'une traite. Il ne ressentit qu'une douce brûlure au fond de sa gorge. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Regulus replongea dans la contemplation muette de son aîné. Sirius riait de son rire caverneux si particulier. Le plus jeune avait entendu ce rire parcourir les couloirs du manoir après sa fuite. Ce rire fantomatique qui hantait chaque recoin dont Regulus se souvenait que son frère avait fait tourner en bourrique leur mère.

Sirius venait d'appeler son ami ignorant l'existence des peignes "son frère" en lui faisant une accolade vigoureuse.

Son frère.

Reg était-il donc si insignifiant que n'importe qui pouvait le remplacer si aisément?

Il bouillait de rage. Son masque impassible de parfait sang-pur venait de se fracturer comme le miroir, laissant transparaître son émotion dominante: la haine.

Ses mains manucurés rayaient la table, y laissant des sillons irréguliers.

Comment osait-il? Comment pouvait-il renier si facilement leur fraternité alors que lui en était malade? C'aurait dû être l'inverse. Sirius aurait dû être celui qui regrettait. Sirius n'était plus un Black.

La vision de leur mère brûlant le nom de son frère lui apparut sous un nouvel angle. Sirius avait toujours dénigré les Black. Sirius avait choisi de renier sa famille. Sirius méritait d'être déshérité. Sirius méritait toutes les injures de leur génitrice. Sirius n'avait jamais été un Black. Pourquoi s'intéresser à un inférieur tel que lui? Regulus avait tellement mieux à faire.

Le visage d'un stoïcisme frôlant l'impersonnalisation, l'héritier des Black se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle d'une démarche mesurée à l'extrême.

Pourquoi s'en faire pour Sirius? Ce misérable insecte s'était trouvé un autre frère. Les quinze années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'avaient aucune valeur pour un traître et un bon fils. Aucunes. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits que Merlin faisait, qu'il avait une quelconque valeur à ses yeux gris. Ce n'était pas parce que son esprit malade s'amusait à l'imaginer souffrir et mourir, encore et encore, que Regulus vomissait tripes et boyaux quand il finissait fatalement par se réveiller. Regulus ne regrettait pas. D'ailleurs, qu'y avait-il à regretter? Une relation bancale et maladroite, asphyxiée de non-dits et de faux-semblants? Des discussions finissant inlassablement en disputes et dégénérant en bagarres? La confrontation de points de vue tellement différents sur la vie et ses buts qu'elle en paraissait comique?

Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Parce qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Les moments où Siri se glissait dans le lit de Reg malgré les nombreuses interdictions et punitions pour raconter une histoire à son petit frère ne comptaient pas. Les blagues douteuses faites ensemble à leurs cousines ne comptaient pas. Les parties de cache-cache avec Kreatur ne comptaient pas. Les rires partagés ensemble ne comptaient pas. Les pleurs consolés ne comptaient pas. Les soins après les punitions de leurs parents ne comptaient pas. Les potions explosées de leur grand-mère ne comptaient pas. Les cérémonies et réceptions subies ensemble ne comptaient pas.

Rien ne comptait. Même l'amour que ressentira toujours Reg pour Siri.

Perdu dans un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, Regulus boxa un mur jusqu'à ce que ses articulations crient grâce. Des larmes ravageaient son visage, sans qu'il ne puisse dire si elles étaient de rage ou de peine.

Jetant un coup d'œil à ses mains, il grimaça en constatant qu'il devrait passer voir l'infirmière. La vieille harpie l'avait pris en chasse depuis qu'elle avait constaté la dégradation de sa santé physique. Maudit soit son zèle.

/

-Encore vous! le réprimanda le dragon personnel de Poudlard.

-Et oui, fit-il avec défaitisme, encore moi. Vous auriez vraiment du mal à me prendre pour le traître à son sang de l'autre Maison. Je suis le seul des deux à avoir un cerveau.

-Ah non! Ça suffit! gronda la mégère. Je ne veux plus vous entendre dénigrer votre...

-Ce cancrelat n'est pas mon frère, cracha Regulus.

Celui qui se pavanait dans la Grande Salle n'avait aucun point commun avec celui qui avait pris tous les coups de leur ancêtre à sa place.

-Si vous le dîtes, marmonna-t-elle en fouillant dans ses multiples tiroirs. Dans tous les cas, reprit-elle, arrêtez d'insulter la terre entière et asseyez-vous là, lui ordonna-t-elle en montrant un lit.

S'exécutant docilement, Regulus remarqua que l'un des lits était occupé. Le serpentard espéra que le convalescent ne faisait pas partie de sa maison. Ses faits et gestes étaient notés et répertoriés depuis que Lucius Malfoy s'était mis en tête de recruter dès Poudlard. Il fallait être aussi abruti qu'un gryffondor pour ignorer de quel recrutement il s'agissait. Pas qu'il comptait s'engager dans l'armée irrégulière, mais on lui avait appris à n'écarter aucune possibilité offerte.

Jetant un rapide regard à travers le rideau servant de cloison, Regulus identifia Lupin, l'un des amis du dégénéré qui avait été son frère. Sirius lui avait confié qu'il était un loup-garou, rien d'inhabituel, donc, à ce qu'il se retrouve en ce lieu après la pleine lune.

Regulus se souvenait de l'état dans lequel avait été son frère au moment de lui faire cette révélation, juste avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Il lui avait semblé être partagé entre deux camps. Ou sur le point de trahir quelqu'un. Il avait finalement trouvé un compromis en lui extirpant la promesse de ne jamais, _jamais_ , sortir les soirs de pleine lune. Evidemment, les deux Black savaient ce qu'impliquait une telle révélation et le fait que Sirius couvre l'étudiant signifiait qu'il en était suffisamment proche pour que son sens de l'honneur l'empêche de le trahir. La déduction en était donc devenue d'une simplicité faisant offense à son intelligence de gamin de onze ans.

Regulus n'avait rien contre Lupin. Il lui faisait même pitié. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'instaurer un certain périmètre de sécurité. Juste au cas où. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point les lycanthropes étaient sanguins, depuis que ses géniteurs avaient invité Greyback à dîner.

-Monsieur Black! rugit la terreur de ces lieux en refermant brutalement les rideaux.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas me lapider pour de la simple curiosité mal placée? lui lança-t-il avec nonchalance.

-Donnez-moi votre main, répliqua-t-elle les dents serrées.

Constatant les dégâts, l'infirmière le fusilla du regard.

-Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, se justifia-t-il en réprimant un sourire taquin.

-Mais bien sûr, répondit-elle en plissant ses petits yeux porcins. Vous savez combien d'élèves "tombent dans les escaliers" par semaine, Monsieur Black?

Le concerné haussa ses épaules avec toute la classe digne de sa famille.

-Un nombre non négligeable, je suppose. C'est un bon argument pour se décider à les coller à la glue perpétuelle, vous ne trouvez pas? Quelqu'un finira par en mourir un jour, la prévint-il avec un sourire cordial.

La femme respira profondément, essayant inutilement de se calmer et versa du désinfectant à l'acide sur ses plaies.

-Je savais que vous étiez une sadique, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrés.

-Je vous préviens, Monsieur Black, fit-elle en le recousant à la moldue de fils magiques. La prochaine fois que je vous vois ici, pour quelque motif que ce soit, je préviens le directeur.

-Si cela peut égayer vos journées.

Son visage flasque se peignit d'une adorable couleur rouge brique si significatif de la colère contenue.

-Sortez d'ici, siffla-t-elle une fois sa corvée finie en lui désignant la porte dans un geste rageur.

Le concerné lui obéit avec assiduité, nullement intéressé par une séance de tête-à-tête avec le fossile. Alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir menant à sa salle commune, Regulus faillit percuter quelqu'un.

-Sirius, le salua-t-il avec froideur, les mots adressés à un autre repassant en boucle dans sa tête. Potter, fit-il en essayant de ne pas y mettre trop d'hostilité.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son aîné et traça.

Regulus ne voulait pas lui parler.

Reg voulait qu'il le rattrape.

Le plus jeune des trois entendit les pas de son frère le poursuivre avant que l'abomination n'ayant jamais vu un peigne de sa vie ne lui dise:

-L'infirmière est intraitable avec les heures de visites. Tu pourras lui parler plus tard. Remus nous attend, termina-t-il sa plaidoirie dans un froissement de vêtements.

Regulus entendit Sirius suivre son ami.

Et, ce fut sans doute à ce Halloween là, à cet instant précis que Reg comprit que Siri n'était qu'un gryffondor; qu'un type avec une autre famille que la sienne; qu'un adolescent qui n'avait en commun avec lui qu'un patrimoine génétique défaillant par la consanguinité et un nom. Un nom qu'il portait bien, quoi que pouvait en dire le concerné, parce que Siri ne regrettait pas, et que les Black ne regrettaient pas.

Et, ce fut sans doute à ce Halloween ci, à cet instant précis que Regulus sut qu'il était maudit par son attachement, sa faiblesse, envers cette chose défectueuse n'ayant de cesse de le torturer sans même le vouloir ou la savoir; que le traître ne lui avait proposé de s'enfuir avec lui que pour déchirer un peu plus sa famille; que jamais Sirius ne regrettera parce que les Black ne regrettaient pas.

Et, ce fut à ce moment déterminant que Regulus Black décida qu'il était temps de faire le deuil de quelque chose que lui seul avait imaginé; qu'il avait une famille à rendre fière et puissante; qu'il allait s'engager et détruire de lui-même cette faiblesse qui lui empoisonnait l'existence; qu'il allait prendre toutes les options l'éloignant le plus de cette chose qui n'était pas son frère; et surtout, qu'il n'allait pas regretter ces choix, parce que les Black ne regrettaient pas.


End file.
